Sash
by Da Poka Tuber
Summary: This story is my sequel to Raphire. It starts out with a young boy trying to complete his quest, but little does he know a new one is about to sprout up: Serena
1. Hello!

"Alright, Pikachu, ThunderBolt!" Ash, a young trainer, yelled. "Gengar, shadow ball" The frail, old woman known as Agatha commanded. Pikachu absorbed the hit but fell unconscious. "Pikachu, No!" Ash yelled. He had once again been defeated by the elite four. "Dammit" He cursed. Now being 21 he had aged quite a bit. His jet black hair had grown longer to the point he had to cut it by-weekly. His face changed aswell. His small thunderbolts had faded more. His cheeks had gotten more sharp. As he stomped out the battling area, Serena ran up to him. "So how'd it go?" She asked. The had been hanging out more often. She had grown, too. Her body started to form a half hourglass shape, as most women do. Her breasts her small but noticeable. Her face was darker, too. To Ash she looked beautiful, but he knew her love for him died out after finding Calem. Calem was another trainer from Kalos who went to Hoenn for the battling. They had gone on dates and became official boyfriend/girlfriend. Since then, Calem and her had an argument and lost each other. Serena was still hurt so she felt nothing for Ash, so he thought. Ash retold the events of his loss. Serena didn't at all seemed shocked. Most trainers who entered the elite 4 didn't have an electric mouse that was level 80 (yet still useless). "You'll win next time. Maybe flamethrower would be better than inferno on Charizard next time". He nodded. His guts shot. He decided to make a move. "You wanna come over to my place?" She thought for a second. "Sure" He lived next to a city in an apartment. Serena didn't have a flying Pokemon so he released Charizard, who invited her on it's back. He stepped on too, right as Charizard took off. He held Serena so 1. she didn't fall off and 2. He got to hold her. Zard landed on the roof. He thanked Zard and returned him. Serena was already in the apartment room. "So what did you invite me over for?" She asked. For a moment he couldn't think. _Uhh... Drawing a blank here, help!_ He thought. Suddenly it struck him. "Uh, just to hang out" Even as old as he was, he still was never good with words. "Oh" She looked a little disappointed. "What did you want to do?" He asked. "Maybe go out somewhere for fun". "Ok, we're going!" Ash claimed. Serena squealed with delight and hugged him. At first he was surprised but he quickly adjusted. They packed up everything they would need. Nothing much. It was noon, so they had plenty of time. As they arived at the park a man rushed up to them. "Hello! I'm guessing a young couple?" He asked, randomly. Serena blushed and said,"No, just friends. Who are you?" "That's what they all say" The man mumbled. "Anyway, I'm giving you 2 free tickets for the S.S. Anne, newly repaired!" Ash almost swung at him. "Last time someone gave us free S.S. Anne tickets it was a rocket scheme" "Oh, young man, I would never trick someone like you two. Go on, enjoy yourselves on this cruise." He explained. "Thank you, sir. Ash here is just being a suborn butthead" Serena took the tickets from the man. He laughed and hurried on. "What the hell was that for?" Ash asked once the man was gone. "We would have been there forever if I didn't but in" She argued. He sighed, knowing he lost. Ash dialed his mom. She picked up and said, "What's wrong?" Ash rolled his eyes and said, "Nothing. I'm just saying Serena and I are going on a cruse. A-" Ash was cut off by Serena. "Nice man offered us tickets and we accepted" Ash shot her a dirty look, but she didn't notice. "Well, enjoy yourselves! Also: I don't need grandchildren yet!" Serena laughed in a nice, pure voice. He loved the sound of her laughter. Even so, he said, "Mom!" His mom chuckled and hung up. As they made their way to Viridian City, the docking place of the S.S. Anne, Ash told Serena jokes or something funny, just to hear her laugh. When they landed they ate at a local restaurant. Finally they made their way to the dock, where they boarded the S.S. Anne.


	2. Get out

"Welcome aboard the S.S. Anne! Can I see your tickets?" A man standing at the open doors of the S.S. Anne asked. Ash and Serena flashed their tickets. He nodded and welcomed them. They went to their room to unpack. When they finished unpacking, a woman who had blonde hair walked in. "Hello! Would you like to order one of our gourmet burgers or pasta?" Ash nodded and said, "Yeah. I want a burger of some sort..." He trailed off. Serena opened her pack and pulled out a credit card. Ash stopped her and payed for the meal with his pitoad card. "Oh, thanks Ash! I'll have a spaghetti and meatballs, please" She nodded. "Great choices! I'll be back soon!" After she left, Ash suggested, "Wanna take a look around the ship?" Serena nodded. They walked around the ship, saying hi to random faces. After a while, Serena put her hand in his. They walked hand and hand for a while before they realized, "The food is probably done!". Racing back to the room, they bumped into a tall man with long, shaggy purple hair.

"Paul!" Ash said, surprised. "Yeah. Where' chu' goin?" He asked, heavily accented with slang.

"Nowhere" Ash said, trying to move things along. No such luck."No, you goin somewhere" He pointed an accusing finger at Ash. Ash slapped it away. "Oooh, we got a fighter! Come on, boys, we got a fighter!" Paul shouted behind him. Out of nowhere 3 men with 9 mil. handguns stepped out of the darkness.

They laughed. "Oh, and he brought his little girlfriend, huh?" Paul taunted him. Ash's face turned red. "Sir" A voice rang out. "I'm going to have to ask you to get off the boat"

The voice stepped out. The captain of the ship stood there with a semi-automatic rifle pointed at Paul. Paul's gang started to run. Paul cursed and ran as well. "Thank you!" Serena said to the cap. "Don't mention it" He replied gruffly. "Hey... do I know you?" Ash asked the captain. "Maybe. You're Ash, right?" Ash nodded. "I'm Prof. Rowan" Ash gasped. "Really?! Wow! Thanks Prof." The captain nodded and put his gun away. Ash and Serena made it back to the room without any trouble again. After getting to the room, Ash and Serena started to eat. "Thanks Ash" Serena said once she finished. "Anytime" He responded. He yawned, looking around the room. It consisted of a table (which they were at currently) a couch, a TV, a small kitchen set, and a bed with a side table next to it. _Serena blushed and said,"No, just friends. Who are you?" "That's what they all say" The man mumbled._ Ash thought back to the memory. _So that's what he meant._ Looking at the only bed in the room. Serena looked up at him and followed his gaze. It took her a second, but she got it. "Ash!" She shouted. Her voice shook over the ship, he bet. "No! Not like that!" He explained. "You're sleeping on the couch" She said after a while. _Crap._ "Fine" He grumbled. _I'll convince you otherwise._ He thought. After a few moments of silence Ash said, "Serena..."

"Yes?"

"I know this might not be the best time to say this but..." Leap of faith: "I love you"

The words pierced the air. Like the whole ship quieted down to hear his profession.

"What?" She asked

"I love you. I know this seem like a scheme for me to have sex with you, but I love you, whole heartedlyand completely." She said nothing. "Serena?" He asked.

"Get out. Get out now." She growled. "What?"

"Get out I said, god dammit!" She pushed Ash out of the room with nothing. Not even a blanket. She slammed the door on him. He could only hope Paul and his gang didn't suffocate him while he slept on the ground. Ash tried to make the best of the floor, laying against the wall. Eventually, sleep overcame him.


	3. Back from the dead?

_Ash. Awake_ A deep yet soothing voice called. Ash sat up. He was in a dreamy-like place, the air sparkling clean. He looked down at himself. He wore no clothes, nothing to hide his body. He searched for something to use as a loin cloth or something of the sort but found nothing. "Hello?" He called. He looked around. He looked up. Stair steps suddenly appeared in front of him. He walked up them. Sitting there, legs crossed, sat Arceus, god of the Pokemon world. "What am I doing here?" Ash asked the being. Arceus's voice appeared in his head.

 _You are dead._ The words stung him.

"W-what?" He asked. _It is true. You died by being stepped on last night, as you would call it, and lack of breathing. You are dead._

"Arceus... can you wake me up? From death?"

 _I possibly could. But why? Why would I revive you? What good would you do on the planet?_

"Serena" He said. Arceus seemed to think. _Ah, yes. Your "crush". She seemed not to care when you died. She still doesn't know  
_ This stung him. "Notify her." Ash pleaded. Arceus closed it's eyes and said, _It is done. Watch:_

 _Serena awoke. She looked around. A voice, deep and soft, said to her:_ Look out your front door. _She seemed confused but she opened the door. Ash lied on the ground, his face peaceful. He seemed still. Too still._ Yes, investigate. See what you did. _The voice said again. She put her head down to his chest. No pulse. "Ash?" She looked at him. The presence of the voice started to slip away. "Ash no!"_

Arceus ended the vision. Ash stood up, noticing he was crouching. "Arceus, may I see more?" Ash asked. Arceus closed it's eyes and continued.

 _"Ash! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you!" She cried. People ran out of their rooms to see what was happening._ The vision swooped to Paul, hiding in a dark corner. _Paul snickered. His knife still dripped with Ash's blood. He had enjoyed doing it._ The vision went back to Serena. _"Ash!"_

"Now may I go back? You see her face and feel her emotions. Please?" Ash pleaded

 _Yes. I am sorry I doubted you. I will do everything in my power to bring you back._ Ash sighed in relief. Suddenly, the world seemed to shape back to reality. Serena stood, bent over him, crying. He coughed. She looked up. He looked into her eyes. She suddenly bent towards him, and kissed him. Her lips were soft, from crying, but gentle. "I love you" She whispered. He hugged her. She wore the same clothes she did last night.

 _Don't make me regret my decisions._ Arceus said to him.

 _I won't._ Ash thought.


	4. A day at the shops

**All misspelled words in this chapter are the accent of the Jeweler. Enjoy =)**

"How do you know I killed him? And even if I did, he's alive!" Paul argued. He was being arrested for murdering Ash, an odd offence saying that the victim was the one who told the cops who killed him. The officer just responded, "Tell it to the judge". Paul fought her but got nowhere.

Finally he gave up, leaving him to go to Fuscia city, where the only court in Kanto stood. Serena and Ash watched as Paul got driven away, his head hanging and a still angry expression on his face. Ash turned to Serena. They hadn't brought up the topic of the get out thing since last night, when it happened. "Serena?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about last ni-" He started. Serena stopped him by kissing him. She giggled and said, "You're forgiven"

"Thanks". They sat in their room, looking out at the view, silent. They blue ocean waves rippled under the crushing weight of the ship, giving it a cloud-like look. Ash smiled. Today, he had made a plan (for once). He would spend the day with Serena, walking around the boat and exploring. He also wanted to take a look at the jeweler shop.

"Hey, Serena, wanna go take a look around the boat? I was thinki-" Again he was cut off. He might as well get used to this as-

"Ooh! Can we go to the front of the boat and look off it? Or could we go to the shops and stuff? I have a couple of PokeYen I can spend on-" This time it was Ash who cut her off. "Yes, yes, we can do all of that!" Ash chuckled and hugged her. Her face lit up and she smiled. He loved her smile. They got up and roamed the boat. While Serena ran off to some clothes shop, Ash decided to go to the Jeweler.

"Hello?" He called into the small tent that contained gems wall to wall. Look right and you saw a ruby. Look left and you saw a diamond. Everywhere! It was dark inside the tent. "Zow may I be of rassistance today, Hmm?" The shop owner was heavily accented but Ash made of his words. "I'm looking for a small, red stone with a Y sketched in it. Also, how much are the rings with a stone to be fitted in?" Ash hinted towards what he was getting. "Eh stone with a Y sketched in it, Zay? I could pro-bably do zat, mhmm... Zas for zeh ring, prices start aroond... Eh, 1500 PokeZen" The shop owner nodded afterwards. Ash was blown back. _1500 PokeYen?! What the actual fuck?!_

"Ash?" Serena's voice cut out through the silence. He silently cursed and whispered to the shop owner, "Don't mention the ring to her. Tell her I am here because I accidentally walked in"

"Yeah? What's up?" Ash made his way towards her. She wore a pair of black sunglasses and a new hat. "Ze was in here because ze agsitentaly walked in" He winked at Ash. "Oh. Well, Ok. Ima go to the front of the boat, see you there!" She cheerily walked off. Ash sighed in relief and made his purchase. The stone would be directly transported to his house and he would fit it in the ring there. Serena had no clue about any of this. They walked around the boat again for a little before ordering dinner.

Serena cut into her 8 oz. rib-eye while Ash just feasted on chicken. Loads and loads of it! Although he wondered what Pokemon it came from he decided not to think about it. After the meal they both looked at the bed. Then back at each other. They both stayed silent for a couple of minutes. "How about... we both sleep there tonight... just tonight, because we can decide if you don't like it" Serena said. Ash nodded and agreed. They got ready and turned off the lights. Ash was already in bed, sweating like crazy. Serena lie beside him, her body heat comforting him. Ash smiled and slipped into sleep.

 **Omg, I'm sorry about not uploading a new chapter for a while. Didn't have the time and I couldn't get to my computer for a week starting on the 31st of last month :'(. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Dunda Bolt

**So soz for not posting! In Minnesota for 2 weeks, grandfather had a stroke! Prayers welcomed, from whatever religion**

When Ash awoke it was to the rocking of the boat. He groaned and whispered, "Pikachu, light please" His yellow electric mouse shot a small line of electricity at the bulb and lit up the room. Serena was gone but in her place was a note that read:

 _Ash._

 _I woke up before you did so I decided to walk around the boat. I hope to see you at 8 tonight on land, as the boat is landing tonight._

He shrugged as he read the note. He got up and dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants. He looked in the mirror with Pikachu on his shoulder. Smiling, he threw on a cap and walked out the door. An old man stood in the middle of a crowd of people. He walked over and listened. "... and so there I went, to the final room. The dragon master lance stood, looking at me with his maroon eyes. His stare burned into me like a Charmander's tale in the grass. I was intimidated but took a breath and issued my challenge. I-" "You fought lance? Battle me, let's see how good you are!" Ash yelled out, smirking. The old man looked hurt by his words but collected himself and said, "As you wish"

"Crawdaunt, I choose you!" Ash chucked his Pokeball containing his crab from Hoenn. The pokemon whispered something Ash couldn't hear in it's deep voice. "Machamp, destroy this child who dare challenges me!" The old man threw his pokeball into the air. It opened and a green, humanoid, four armed beast dropped. It sparkled slightly, like Ash's Noctowl. _A shiny!_ Ash was exited. "Crawdaunt, use Brine!" He yelled, giggling with excitement. The Machamp leaped over the shot of boiling water and punched his Crawdaunt in the chest. It dropped, howling. Machamp grunted and stood over Crawdaunt. Ash didn't hesitate by throwing his Charizard at the beast. Charizard opened it's mouth and shot a line of fire. Machamp jumped. "Charizard, fly!" Ash shouted at his pokemon. The old man hadn't said a word since the battle started.

"Champ" The old man said. He motioned with his head up. The hulk-like creature jumped and grasped Charizard's tail, pulling him down.

"Charizard, use flame-seismic-toss!" Ash shot the words out without thinking. The fire dragon set itself on fire and picked up Machamp by it's legs and flew. The Machamp struggled but couldn't strike him. Ash smiled. "Machamp, return" The man recalled his pokemon. Ash cursed and called Charizard down. "Milotic" The man let loose his water snake who slithered over to Charizard, as if to inspect it. "Now" Ash said under his breath. Charizard bit at the Milotic's head, but it jumped out of the way and wrapped around Charizard. Charizard roared and let loose a stream of fire, singing the back of the Milotic's tail. It hissed in return and bathed Charizard in a large wave. Charizard struggled to get up, but in the end ultimately dropped. "You fight well" Ash complimented. "But we got this thing! Heracross, I choose you!" Ash released his fighting bug into the arena. Heracross took no hesitation in attacking. It leaped and chopped down on Milotic's abdomen. It couldn't avoid it, so the brick breaking swing of the hand impacted. Milotic cried out, but soon dropped, unconscious. The old man called back out his shiny Machamp. Ash gritted his teeth and shouted, "Heracross, Mega-" He was cut off by the Machamp picked up Heracross and threw it against the wall. "Cross..." It cried softly. Ash returned it to its ball and thought. _Fighting type..._ He perked up and sent out his Swellow from Hoenn. Swellow spread its open wings against the air. It moved toward the Machamp with blinding speed, hitting it twice. The super-effective move left Machamp unable to battle. Ash cheered a small victory. The old man suddenly gritted his teeth and took out a slightly damaged pokeball. "This is my oldest pokemon. My strongest. It even scared away Red, the 'strongest trainer ever'" He Threw it on top of Swellow and the humanoid, yellow, electric beast crushed the tiny bird. Eletabuzz charged a static, fist of death for Swellow when the man recalled him. Ash cocked his head. The old man gestured towards Ash's Pikachu and motioned towards him. "Pikachu..." Ash turned his hat backwards. "I.. choose.. you." Ash said the words as if they were the last the man might hear. Shit was serious now. The old man took out a pokeball and dropped it. Afterwards he took off his suit, hat and glasses. A Raichu appeared from the ball, but more surprisingly was the man under the suit. He was mostly bald but had some short, blonde patches. He wore a camouflage vest and a battle ready expression. "Dunda Bolt" He said. It was Lt. Surge from Vermilion city! The bolt of electricity shot... but went astray and hit the rushing Serena who was carrying a pokeflute that acted as a lightning rod.

 **Woo! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I haven't been up to writing recently.**


	6. Jump for Joy

Serena cried out as the bolt of lightning ran through her body. Lt. Surge stood in the same place as before, dumbfounded.

"Serena!"

Ash ran over to her slightly charred body. Her hair was sticking straight up, but that was the least of his problems. When he touched her a small static jumped up his arm. He pulled back his hand, careful not to get shocked again. "Serena?!" He yelled again. Her pokeflute lie next her, mostly caved in on itself. He put his hand to her heart. It was still beating... Actually it was beating alot faster than normal. _Damn you Surge_ Ash thought to himself. He grabbed his PokeGear and dialled the number for the local Pokemon Center.

"This is the Pokemon Center how may-" One of the many Nurse Joys answered. "A thunder bolt from a Raichu just hit my...Girlfriend" Ash cut her off. "What level?" Joy asked, followed by papers rustling. "76" Surge said from behind him. "And where are you?" Joy asked quickly. "Off the coast of Vamilion" Surge responded through his heavy accent.

"In the ocean?" Joy asked, utterly confused. "On a cruise ship" This time Ash talked. "Ahh... We'll send our rescue teams right now" Yelling could be heard and then the call ended. "Look, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to this to happen" Surge said. Ash ignored him and turned back to Serena. The boat with a red Cross on it drove up to the larger ship. People who were dressed like nurse Joy got on board, scrambling to find her. Ash waved his hand to catch their attention, which it did. The crew rushed over to him and Serena.

 **Later that night in the hospital...**

Ash paced back and forth, waiting for Serena's case to come in. Lt. Surge was there, too, but Ash payed no attention to him. Alternate scenarios ran through his head, pointing out every place where this didn't have to happen. Nurse Joy walked out of the swing door, calm as ever, and said in a monotone voice, "Ash Ketchum, are you in the lobby? Ash Ketchum" He jumped to his feet declaring, "I am he!". She looked up, uninterestingly, and said in the same voice, "Serena wishes to see you". She hadn't even finished before he was half way down the hallway.

"Serena?" He pushed open the door, slightly creaking, and stepped in. She looked attended to, combed hair and shining face. Her eyes were more vibrant than usual, so he payed close attention to them. "Ash?" She looked at him, full of wonder and surprise. He nodded, smiling. She jumped for Joy, quite literally, and swung her feet over the side of the bed and ran to him. She tripped close to him, so he held out his arms to catch her and pull her close. She laughed, her laughter a clear bell in his mind. "Serena?" He pushed away for a moment. He shoved away all the self-notifications of why he shouldn't do this, so he got on one knee and asked:  
"Serena? Will you marry me?" He half expected her to say no, but she didn't, after a while. And thus, preparation began.


	7. Eeny Meeny Miny Moe

No one Serena called accepted to help her pick out a dress, or anything. May flat out said no, Misty was enraged, Dawn cried a little bit, and Iris said "fuck off". So she was left with no one. She kind of felt bad for herself, knowing nobody wanted to help her, but shook off the feeling. She racked her brain for someone she knew that could assume the position. Suddenly she thought of someone she knew that might help. She dialed the number and let it ring. Someone on the other side picked it up, sounding out of breath.

"S-Serena?" Bonnie, on the other end, asked.

"Yup. Guess what?" Serena giggled with excitement.

"Eh, um, I don't know?" Bonnie was older now, she had just had her sweet 16 a year ago, and now was 17. Serena respected her, seeing as though she had done nothing too terrible in the past 11 years.

"I'm engaged to Ash!" Bonnie didn't respond. A loud _bang_ followed. Serena guessed she dropped the phone. After a few minutes, Bonnie must have picked it back up and said, "What?" Serena giggled again and said, "You heard what I said. And I need you to help me pick out a dress and be my maid of honor!" She could only imagine the look on Bonnie's face. "Really?! Oh my god, i'll come over immediately!" Bonnie hung up and, within minutes, was knocking on her door. She opened the door, greeting her old friend from long ago. They were only a four years difference in age, so it wasn't too awkward. "Serena!" Bonnie hugged her, laughing. Bonnie was kind of short, so she would only come to Serena's shoulder at the top of her hair, but since Serena wasn't the tallest either, they weren't too far off. "Hey! How are you? Sorry I kind of rushed you along on the phone," Serena stepped back. Bonnie's features had changed, obviously, since they last met.

Bonnie's blonde hair was still as light as ever, but it matched well with her face. Her eyes seemed less big, but probably just in comparison to her face were more better suited. Her breasts weren't too large, but probably bigger than Serena's were when she was Bonnie's age. Serena laughed at this, but Bonnie just cocked her head to the side. Serena dismissed it, keeping her laughter to herself from now on. Bonnie also looked a lot thinner than Serena was when she was 17. She looked beautiful, to say the least. Bonnie thought that about Serena, too, but now rather saw her as a blank canvas, ready for a perfect dress that matched everything about Serena.

In about 15 minutes, the girls got themselves ready for brainstorming. Serena sat on the ground, looking intensely at a picture they had just snapped. Bonnie had her feet on the coffee table, a pencil and paper in hand, carefully sketching out a rough design. Bonnie showed Serena multiple designs, which Serena pointed out flaws in each. After this had happened about 4 times, Bonnie finally asked, "What exactly are you looking for?" Bonnie had studied to be a dress designer, but ultimately failed her classes because she met some guy who later cheated on her and dissed her for dumping him for it. "Well, em... What kind of dress kinds are there?" Bonnie sighed saying to herself, "This is gonna take awhile" But Serena seemed to hear.

"See? Take a look at these" Bonnie pointed at the screen that depicted a few different dresses on the same woman. "Not the ballgown... um... Ooh, the 'modified A-line' looks nice... Mini is kind of... short to say the least" Serena stared at the screen, commenting on each type. "I recommend the modified A-line. It seems like your type." Serena agreed, but said it would look great in a dark blue. Colored dresses were uncommon, but so was Serena. Bonnie ultimately agreed. She sketched the design and they got in Bonnie's car. Serena didn't have a car (she traveled by foot, bike, or Pokemon) so she also didn't have a license. When they got to the dress store/warehouse place, they were greeted by one of Bonnie's freinds. They exchanged "hellos" and then got down to business.

They looked through the warehouse and found a Modified A-Line that wasn't colored that looked like the one Bonnie sketched. Serena tried it on, and Bonnie gasped. A couple of jewels (to be colored a dirty light blue) hung around the hip area, weighing it down slightly. Serena turned, the dress turning with her. She just nodded, and said, "Can we get this in dark blue?" The stylist responded positively, and Serena jumped for joy. Bonnie smiled. Serena handed the stylist a couple thousand PokeYen (provided by Ash, who had won some money prize) and changed back to normal clothes.

 **This is going to be a short "book" because the events of this "book" lead up to another one, one in which Ruby and the rest... nah, I won't give spoilers. :)**


	8. Brock x Nurse Joy

Ash didn't even bother calling anyone else but Brock, Gary and Max. All of them agreed to be his best man, but Ash only agreed for Gary to be his best man and Brock to be the priest. Max was in charge of decoration. They all arrived within an hour of the last call. Brock was now 40, married, and had children. Brock had gone out of Ash's radar for a while, so he wasn't surprised. He ended married a nurse joy, specifically to the one of pewter city. He had known her all his life, and now they were married. Gary was single, dispight his flirty attitude with every woman he meets, and getting taller. Gary was taller than Ash and Almost Brock, even though he was only a year older than Ash. Max still wore glasses, but less large ones. Or maybe he had a bigger face. Ash explained his situation mostly on the phone Either way it was time for work.

Ash wanted small, metal pins of thunder bolts on his tuxedo. Pikachu was stoked for this, too. This was Max's department. As they worked, Ash noticed how much each of them had changed. He saw different personalities than he did before, and he was glad. Max was a little shithead when he met him, so he was very glad he had changed the most. They got done with the ordering and planning of the wedding pretty quickly. Max handed Ash a slip of paper and quickly explained, "All my contacts. We don't talk much, anymore" _And for good reason, before._ Ash thought. They said their goodbyes, quickly, too. Maybe they were mad, or not excited? Ash couldn't tell. He shrugged it off, enjoyed the rest of the day saying, _I'm going to get married to Serena..._


	9. The HiveMind

Professor Sycamore and Oak sat at the organ, playing the bridal march. Serena walked down the isle in her dark blue dress, with gemstones hanging around her hips. It looked gorgeous, but Ash could only concentrate on her face. She beamed, every step Ash feared her smile would actually touch each ear. She came closer. Gary stood farther than Ash would have liked, as he felt as if he would fall any moment. She walked up next to Ash, and her smile lessened. Brock stepped forward. He opened a bible of Arcues and read a small passage, then opened another bible-like book and opened it. He blew dust off from the cover and declared, "This is the word of Lord Helix, he who brought the HiveMind through the Elite 4" And started on a passage about cooperation.

"'The HiveMind was made of many different minds, thus the name. Our first run, of Pokemon Red, is our most memorable run. But at the moment we started the game and named Charmander ABBBBBBK, I knew this would be a war. The creators of the HiveMind tried so many tactics to bring the trolls from releasing our brethren such as Jay Leno, Abby and... I can't go on. But when we were battling Blue, better known as AssHat, the HiveMind was one being, and we crushed our opponent with My Son, Bird Jesus, 's Sky Attack. All should live like this when in a relation, love or otherwise, and there will be peace.' This is the word of Lord Helix"

Brock finished the ceremony with Ash kissing Serena (per Usge) and the crowd broke into party. Serena fell asleep halfway through the partying, so he took her home to sleep in peace.

 **Get your tears of joy out now, because the next chapter is the end! It's been a long ride, thanks for reading! Be sure to read my next "Book" in the series!**


	10. La Sigh

You'll never understand the damage you did to someone until someone does the same thing to you. That's why i'm here -Karma

Ash pointed out the window of the plane, showing Serena Sinnoh's great features. They had left for their honey moon a week after their wedding. They were staying in a house near the east side of Sinnoh, where they could enjoy the sea. The plane took off from Kanto 4 hours before, and just now where they landing. They landed at an airport near a large lake, so the sea wasn't very far. They said "hi" to everyone they met, getting out of there. They rented a car and took down the freeway.

Serena poked Ash in the stomach, waking him up. She had drove 3/4 of the trip, when Ash said he needed to sleep. He woke up and got out of the car, stretching.

"Thanks for driving, Serena" He said between yawns.

"No problem!" She responded, hugging him. They walked around in the house for a while, greeting the neighbors. A sudden _bang_ filled the air. The neighbors said it was probably nothing until, out of nowhere, Calem and a crew of 10 men jumped out of the trees, shooting Ash in the stomach. He fell, and Serena screamed.

Hours faded into a blank nothingness as Serena saw Calem murder or enslave the rest of the neighbors. She screamed, until she found a cylindrical object in her mouth. It emitted a thick, weird liquid as she felt it with her tongue. Then it hit her. She opened her eyes to see Calem's dick coming out of her mouth (but also cumming in her mouth [Buh Dum *crash*]). She bit down on it, making Calem scream. He pulled away. Soon, she found herself naked, and a pleasurable sensation coming from her sex. She screamed, knowing she was being raped by Calem. But she couldn't ignore the amazing feeling of being fucked. She moaned, crying all the while. Ash lay not 10 feet away from where she was being raped, motionless. But he had to be alive... didn't he?

 **Watch this: watch?v=C9_ohQggdTw then listen to my rating of the "book":**

 **This "book" was more of a starting to something amazing, so I hope you like it. But this is what I felt when writing it:**

 **"Ugh, La Sigh"**


End file.
